Provinces
Erchel "The Land of Merchants" Status: Completed Information: In the middle of Hadebrand lies the wealthy city of Erchel, between the extremes of wealth in fertility and wealth in metals . The moderate climate and forgiving terrain has given Erchel the nickname of the "Land of Merchants", a name the citizens here seldom forget to flaunt. Population: Very low Value: Very low Terrain Type: Rolling Hills Silburg "The Wall of Blood" Status: Completed Information: The First line of defence between Hadebrand and the fierce rival Basalyik Khanate. Being unforgivably cold with mountains piercing in to the sky, Silburg has faced numerous challenges, especially the many foreign forces crossing this "Wall of blood". Population: Very low Value: Very low Terrain Type: Frigid Mountains Kalle "The Bread Basket" Status: Completed Information: Flat, fertile and slotted between the mighty River Hal - Kalle has been central to the outside market; offering wine, berries and wheat to the other nearby Barons who aren't as lucky to hold the agricultural capacity of Kalle. Population: Very low Value: Very low Terrain Type: Plains Ried "The Sunken Land" Status: Completed Information: The mysteries that lies behind Sumpfland have been credited towards the drab and dingy swamp that surrounds the city. People claim that ones who travel too far into the unexplored swamp will be met by monsters, who were once humans; with the adventurer meeting the same fate as the apparent purple-skinned monsters. Sumpfland's greatest flaw is also its greatest boon, having the land of the swamp being far too dangerous for foreign invaders to even dare traverse. Population: Very low Value: Very low Terrain Type: Swamp Kreuze "The Crossing" Status: Completed Information: A vital and pivotal province to have under an ambitious ruler's thumb. Its strategic positioning lodged in-between 4 provinces that slices Hadebrand into two, what are all isolated between each-other assures great defence against invasive forces. Population: Very low Value: Very low Terrain Type: Mountainous Hochstad Status: Coming Soon Information: Dubbed the heart of Hadebrand by the merchants and passer-bys, Hochstad might seem an unsuitable location for such a city, but its strategic location makes it a pivotal crossroads for inland bound caravans. Population: Very low Value: Very Low Terrain Type: Frigid Mountains with River Erdorf Status: Coming Soon Population: Very low Value: Very low Terrain Type: Hills and Woods Konigshaven "The Noble City" Status: N/A Population: Very low Value: Very Low Terrain Type: Coastal Plains Neuss Status: N/A Population: Very low Value: Very low Terrain Type: Coastal Plains Halbach Status: Completed Population: Very low Value: Very low Terrain Type: Plains and River Alebonn Status: Completed Information: Alebonn is one of the ancient cities of Hadebrand, but that makes it no less breathtaking. Its legacy dates back to the times of yore, being a trading Colony to the enigmatic and far reaching continent to the West. Population: Very low Value: Very low Terrain Type: Plains Federobe "The White City" Status: Completed Population: Very low Value: Very low Terrain Type: Coastal Cliffs Erste "The White Tower" Status: Completed Information: The region of Erste has a history of being under constant threat, whether it be the hordes of old or the ambitious khans who lie to the South. The high cliffs and choke-points prove it easy to take on a much larger force for any cunning defender. Population: Very low Value: Very low Terrain Type: Frigid Mountains